Tense
by BooksNotBoys
Summary: Keith is tense. A friendly alien sells him something to help him relax. [Part 2 of Funky Space Lube. Prequel to 'Just Be Quiet'. Can be read alone.]


**I wrote a part 2 because I enjoy these lol.**

* * *

Keith is not sure what compelled him to keep the lube.

The team had been making a routine supply run, which happened to fall on a small market planet. Coran and Allura had surprised them with a little bit of money, though they wouldn't reveal how they got it. Hunk, Lance, and Pidge had made fun of the Galran currency, but Shiro had told them to just be thankful they had it. Donning their "space pirate" attire, the paladins made their way onto the planet in the Green Lion. Landing a safe distance away from one of the markets, they made their way over.

"We meet back here in an hour. Do not buy any animals, or weapons you do not know how to use."

The younger paladins groaned.

Lance and Hunk disappeared immediately, with Pidge and Shiro wandering off in a different direction. Before they left, Shiro turned to Keith.

"You coming, Keith?"

"I think I'll walk around on my own for a while, I'll meet you back here in an hour."

Shiro nodded. "Remember to stay vigilante. See you in an hour." Keith watched him rush to catch up with Pidge.

Keith began walking, going from booth to booth and window shopping. One booth held a bunch of knives, and Keith bought two of them to add to his collection. He slid them inside one of his pouches before continuing on.

By the time he was getting ready to return to the meeting point, he had acquired two knives and a sparkling glass figurine he thought Allura would like. He felt bad that she was cooped up in the castle so much, the least he could do was bring her back a present. Doubt crept up on him while he walked back, however. He was not especially close to any of the paladins; would they think it was weird for him to bring a gift for Allura? Would she think it was weird? He was considering leaving the figurine somewhere when he heard a voice call out.

"Sir? Sir? Over here." Keith looked around, his eyes finally landing on a woman standing behind a small, unassuming booth. She waved at him, and he came over.

"You look tense." She said to Keith, resting her head on her hands and batting her eyelashes. She looked almost human, but her skin was pearlescent, her eyes big and purple, without pupils. She stood up straight, sweeping an arm across her stall. "We have a wide array of muscle relaxing oils and lotions, as well as… other things."

Keith raised an eyebrow. "Other things?"

"Mhm! We have a large selection of lubricants as well."

Keith almost choked on his own tongue, while the girl just laughed. "No need to be ashamed!" She said, "Many, many aliens buy our special lubricants to shake things up in the bedroom. You look like you would enjoy some, if given the chance." She winked at him and he felt his face heat up.

"I don't – I never – I don't have the time, for stuff like that."

She giggled. "Well then you need it the most! Our oils are wonderful, but nothing relaxes the body like a nice climax."

Keith wanted a hole to open up and swallow him. He coughed uncomfortably. "Well, that sounds nice and all, but-"

"Oh please, at least buy some of our oil. You will like it, I promise!"

"I really shouldn't"

"Please?" The girl stuck her lip out in a pout, batting her eyelashes, and Keith sighed, massaging his temples.

"Fine."

The girl clapped her hands, and helped Keith choose an oil he would like. She bagged the bottle, sticking a second one inside.

"I only want one."

"I know. I am giving you some of the lubricant, for free." She held up a hand when he opened his mouth to argue. "Use it or don't, it is your choice, but please, take it."

Keith shook his head, but took the bag, giving the girl an awkward wave before taking off to meet up with the others.

"There you are. Right on time." Shiro put a hand on his shoulder. "What did you find?"

Keith shrugged. "Some knives, and some "muscle relaxing oil". Um…" he pulled the figurine out of his pouch. "Do you think Allura will like this?"

Shiro smiled. "Of course she will. It was nice of you to think about her, Keith."

"Aw, I want to get a present for Allura." Hunk said, and the others agreed.

"You spent all of your money, remember?" Shiro said, and Keith pulled out the last of his coins.

"It is not much but here. Hurry up and find her something."

Lance snatched the coins out of his hand. "Thanks, Mullet!" they ran off to find something for Allura, while Shiro remained with Keith.

"That was nice of you." He commented, and Keith shrugged. "You okay, Keith? You know you can talk to me about anything."

"There's nothing wrong, I'm fine, Shiro. I just… though I would do something nice? Is that weird?"

Shiro chuckled. "For you? A little. But it was a nice thing to do, and you should not feel bad about it."

Keith game him a small smile. "Thanks, Shiro."

"Any time. Now let's go hunt down the others and make sure they actually but something for Allura with that money."

In the end, they found some things Allura would like – Hunk bought her a sparkly ring; Pidge found her a barrette; and Lance found her a set of earrings. The Paladins made their way back to the Green Lion.

To say Allura was happy about her gifts was an understatement – she was ecstatic. She squealed, putting on the jewelry as soon as it was in her hands. Shiro surprised them all by pulling a bracelet out of one of his pockets – Allura practically melted into the floor. However, Keith hung back. His gift no longer felt special.

"Hey, Keith, didn't you have something for Allura, too?"

Allura turned to him. "Huh? A gift from Keith? Really?"

Keith went over to the group, pulling the figurine out of his side pouch and holding it out. Allura gasped.

"Oh my goodness, Keith! It is so beautiful. Thank you." She gingerly took the figurine from him, holding it up to the light. It sparkled beautifully.

"Thank you Paladins. I really was not expecting anything. You've made my day so much better." She hugged everyone but Keith, instead patting him on the shoulder. He smiled at her for her understanding.

Lance yawned, stretching. The edge of his shirt rode up, and Keith felt his face warm. "I'm tired." Lance complained. "Can we have like a rest period or something?"

Shiro looked to Allura. "That would be nice. They have been working hard lately."

"I agree. Go on then, Paladins, go and get some rest. If nothing happens between now and then, we can meet back at dinner."

The others dispersed, and Keith turned to head to the training deck when Shiro stopped him.

"No training."

"What? Why?"

"You heard Lance. It's a rest period. Go sit in the lounge or play video games with the others, or even take a nap, but no training."

Keith groaned. "Take a nap? What am I, five?"

"Keith."

"Okay, okay, I'll be in my room if you need me." Keith stalked off toward his room, grumbling under his breath about being an adult.

In his room, he quickly shed his "space pirate" outfit, throwing himself back on his bed. How long was he supposed to stay in here? How long was a rest period? Keith decided he would give it an hour and a half, and then see if he could sneak his way to the training room.

When he rolled onto his side, the bag he had been holding crinkled, the bottles clinking together. Keith sat up slowly, grabbing the back and pulling out both bottles. They had no labels, but Keith remembered which one was the muscle relaxing oil. He put the lube aside. Pulling off his shirt, he open the bottle of oil and poured some into his hand.

The effects were immediate. Keith sighed as he rubbed the oil into his arms and shoulders, tension he did not know he had leaving his body. When he was done, he stretched, lying back in bed. The bottle of lube rolled into his side.

It wasn't that he couldn't masturbate. He just… didn't. When he had been in the desert, he occasionally did, just to tire himself out if he couldn't sleep, but ever since becoming a Paladin of Voltron, he was always on edge, always waiting for the next fight, the next alarm. Getting off was not on his list of things to do.

But they were having a rest period. He had enough time, assuming Zarkon decided not to attack in the next hour. Keith groaned. He was not going to stop thinking about it until he did it. Might as well get it over with.

Keith unbuttoned his pants, pushing them down. He was half hard already, and he gasped when he put his hand in his boxers to grab his cock. Pleasure shot straight up his spine. He gave himself a few experimental strokes, biting his lip as he became fully hard.

He ran his free hand up his side, shivering at that butterflies in his chest. Taking one of his nipples in his fingers, he pinched it, his back arching. His body was always sensitive – it did not take much to get him hot if he put any amount of effort into it. He pushed his hair back from his forehead before reaching for the bottle of lube. Pouring some onto his fingers, he did not wait for it to warm up, stroking his dick with long, firm strokes, twisting his wrists in a way that left him breathless. Even after so long, he still knew his body well, and he bucked into a perfect stroke. His eyes widened when he felt his groin start to warm, and he sat up to look down at his dick. It was flushed and hard, but otherwise nothing wrong with it. He threw his head back, moaning as another arc of pleasure shot up his spine. His hand sped up on his dick, and he pinched his nipple harder, crying out. It was amazing, but not enough – he turned onto his stomach, grabbing a handful of sheet and and thrusting desperately against the mattress. After a minute, he pulled one of his pillows down and folded it in half, thrusting into it with all fo his might. He was so close, but he just couldn't come. He tried to think of something, anything, that could help him – hands on his body, someone else's body under him. He was sweating, his whole body one big nerve. He was almost there, so close, so close…

Keith.

Keith gasped, moaning into the mattress as he came, spots growing in his vision. He fucked the pillow through his orgasm, nearly sobbing into the blanket. His body was humming as he came down, and somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew he was going to struggle explaining the mess on his pillow to Coran, but he was too blissed out to care. He threw himself onto his back, kicking off his pants and using his shirt to clean himself up before pulling up his boxers. He pushed the dirty pillow off of his bed, pulling his blanket up and putting his arms behind his head.

With his mind clear of its lust-filled haze, Keith started to think about the voice he heard in his head. Part of him was panicking, realizing whose voice he had actually imagined. The rest of him, however, was too tired to care. He closed his eyes, letting his mind rest. He was out like a light in seconds.

* * *

A knock at his door woke him up. Keith yawned, rubbing his eyes before standing up, grabbing his pants and a random shirt before opened the door.

"Hey, Keith! Have you been in here the whole time?" It was Hunk. Keith yawned again.

"Shiro said it was a rest period, so I rested."

Hunk laughed. "Cool. Well, dinner is ready, and I said I would come get you. Let's go!" Hunk began walking to the kitchen, and Keith followed.

The others were already seated when they walked in. Allura waved to them.

"Hello Keith! Did you enjoy your rest period?"

"Yup." Keith slumped down into his seat, stretching. Pidge, who was sitting across from him, studied him for a moment.

"Are you okay, Keith? You're weirdly relaxed."

Keith shrugged, smiling. "Just needed to relax is all. I got a muscle relaxing oil from the market today, and it really loosened me up." He took a bite of his food. "I guess I was just too tense."

Pidge stared at him for a moment, before her eyes widened. "Oh my God."

"What?" Lance asked, looking between them. "What did I miss?"

"That is disgusting!" Pidge cried with a shit-eating grin. Keith just stared at her, feigning ignorance.

"Um, am I missing something?" Coran asked.

"No." Shiro said immediately, glaring at Pidge and Keith. The two settled down, and everyone began to eat. Keith was feeling so good, he even joined in the conversation a little more than usual.

When dinner was cleaned up, they all retired to the game room. It was really a room with a giant screen that Hunk had rewired so that the game console they had gotten from the mall would work, but sometimes they just lounged in there as a group.

"Well you should let me try that muscle relaxing stuff, Keith. I'm tense, too."

Keith swallowed, barely suppressing a shudder, and Pidge looked like she would bust a gut. "Maybe Keith can help you relax." She said, and she really lost it when Keith chucked one of his boots at her. "Careful, Keith, you seem to be getting tense again."

"Enough." Shiro said. "I am glad you all enjoyed your rest period, but please, be civil."

Keith grumbled, but retrieved his boot and sat back down. They arranged a movie, some Altean one Allura liked, and settled down.

Lance leaned over to Keith. "Seriously, Keith, you have gotta let me try that stuff. I haven't seen you look this relaxed ever."

Keith stared at Lance, a familiar warm feeling blooming in his stomach. He swallowed. "Sure, Lance. I'll let you borrow it." He looked back at the screen. "You would like it."

* * *

 **Pidge is a dirty motherfucker and I love it.**  
 **Question: Which couple (not Klance) would you like to see enjoy the lube next? Let me know in the comments!**


End file.
